The 52nd Hunger Games
by Neville-CashMoney-Longbottom
Summary: The 52nd Hunger Games are starting and it is time for YOUR TRIBUTE TO COMPETE! Rated T because of murder which probably isn't cool for the kiddies out there.
1. Intro Form

**We know what you all are thinking, "I really want another submit your own tribute story". So here you go! May we present the 52****nd**** Hunger Games! And as always may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**So here's what we need: 10-12 well thought out and detailed tributes (detailed meaning more than one sentence descriptions). That way we can focus on the tributes that are submitted and develop stories that the creators will want to read. Also this way no one gets upset when their tribute doesn't get enough attention during training and interviews, and no one will message me with hate mail when their tribute dies early. **

**Please submit this form in the reviews section filled out with all of the information about you tribute.**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

Quick History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Token:

**District Professions**

**District One: Luxury Goods**

**District Two: Medicine/Doctors**

**District Three: Technology and Electronics**

**District Four: Fishing**

**District Five: Mathematics **

**District Six: Scientific Research**

**District Seven: Lumber**

**District Eight: Textiles**

**District Nine: Oil and Petroleum **

**District Tem: Livestock**

**District Eleven: Agriculture **

**District Twelve: Coal**

**THIS IS NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE AND WE REASERVE THE RIGHT TO CHANGE YOUR DISTRICT. WE WOULD LIKE TO REINFORCE THAT WE WANT VERY DETAILED AND REALISTIC TRIBUTES TO MAKE THE STORY MORE BALANCED.**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**


	2. Final Tribute List

**Final Tribute list****! Thanks to everyone who submitted characters!**

***denotes characters that we created just to fill spaces; they will not be focused on too heavily and will not win the Games. Some people need to die in the bloodbath, and we don't want it to be your characters!**

District 1

male- Rhudian Downs, 16 (ShatteredPerfection'x)

female- Annabelle Jai, 16 (redgummybear93)

District 2

male- Quinn Moore, 18 (redgummybear93)

female- Amanda Hardwick *

District 3

male- Levi Sayol *

female- Marlyn Reiland *

District 4

male- Harker Rolt, 17 (redgummybear93)

female- Katelyn Ferris, 18 (Turq8)

District 5

male- Joshua Niles *

female- Terra Zeff *

District 6

male- Arturo Basler *

female- Julia Wylie *

District 7

male- Mayson Wells, 17 (Captain Gumflap)

female- Anna Crest, 16 (ChrissyGrace)

District 8

male- Jamison Verga *

female- Piper Ann Philps, 13 (kcmyers)

District 9

male- Scott Foreman, 14 (dracocrazy322)

female- Luna Night, 17 (fangandiggyaremine)

District 10

male- Jay Reeve, 18 (Deesta)

female- Evalyn Whaltey *

District 11

male- Ekin Rhodes, 17 (redgummybear93)

female- Alycia Twill, 15 (The OnlyException1234)

District 12

male- Bradley Lowe *

female- Chole Irvine *


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Ruhdian Downs**

It was morning when Ruhdian awoke to noises of his parents moving about on the floor below him. It wasn't uncommon for his parents to not wake him up in the morning, but Ruhdian thought that maybe because today was Reaping day his parents would extend him the rare courtesy of some form of attention. But today was no exception and Ruhdian got out of bed and made his way to the shower.

After his shower Ruhdian stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. He looked over his light skin, short dark hair, and bright green eyes. His eyes are strikingly bright and add color to his face, but instead of focusing on his eyes Ruhdian's eyes cannot help but be drawn to the scar running from the corner of his eye straight down to his chest. A scar that most girls his age find rugged and attractive, but that only reminds Ruhdian of that fateful day.

Six years ago when Ruhdian was 10 and his late brother 8, they were in town when the accident happened. Despite his scar and the death of his brother Lucas, Ruhdian still doesn't know exactly what happened but he knows two important things. One: his brother was dead, and two: it was his fault. Ever since the accident, Ruhdian's parents always seemed distant and uninterested in Ruhdian. For the past six years Ruhdian would be lucky to get a nod of the head or a smile or on the rare occasion a brief conversation with his parents but never any real compassion. Because Ruhdian has always felt guilty about his brother and because his parents' actions never let Ruhdian forget his brother's death was his fault, Ruhdian has tried to be an older brother to all of the younger kids in his district.

But today was the day that his parents would no longer ignore him. He was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games in order to win food for his district, pride for himself, and maybe the recognition of his parents. Ruhdian got dressed in his simple outfit consisting of skin tight white top, black trousers, and the dog tag with his name on it that he has had since birth, his brother's dog tag attached right next to his own. He walked down stairs to find his parents at the table having a menial conversation about Reaping day. Ruhdian stood in the doorway of his kitchen and, in as much of a confident voice as he could muster, said to his parents "Today I am going to volunteer at the Reaping and win the Hunger Games so I can make you two proud of me and to honor Lucas". The reaction he received wasn't what he expected. His mother gave a slight nod and his father replied calmly, "What are you waiting for, the Reaping starts in fifteen minutes and you best not be late."

Ruhdian walked calmly from his house. Part of him hoped his parents would try to talk him out of it, and apologize for the years of neglect and as a family they could all move on, but now Ruhdian only cursed himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. As he walked to the square he could only think about how his parents almost seemed happy about his decision, how finally he would have to pay for the death of his brother.

When Ruhdian arrived at the square he stood with the rest of the sixteen year olds and only focused on what his brother's life could have been like. Would he have shared the same green eyes or five foot seven muscular build? Questions that could never be answered. Ruhdian snapped back to reality when an energetic and beautiful, but also kind of bossy girl volunteered. Then the escort made her way to the boy's bowl of names. Ruhdian's heart began to pound, this was the moment of truth. His parents could no longer turn a blind eye to him because in a few days they would be required to watch him as a Tribute, and just like that Ruhdian's hand shot straight up and in a loud confident voice he declared "I volunteer as a Tribute". Calmly, Ruhdian made his way to the platform and took his place to the left of the girl Tribute. When he spotted his parents, they were just blankly staring as if nothing interesting happened at all. No one could have guessed that their only remaining child had just done the closest thing to throwing his life away. So as Ruhdian shook hands with his district partner, only one thought went through his mind. "I will make them see me."

**Annabelle Jai**

Annabelle closed her eyes, letting her ears take total control over her senses, poised listening for any sound of her competitor. She knew he was hiding somewhere out here, but wasn't about to go looking for him only to be ambushed, she knew better than that. Finally, she heard the give-away sound she had been waiting for, a heavy boot crunching a dry leaf just behind her. She snapped open her startlingly aqua eyes and, with a small knife in both hands, she flung herself around with deadly speed.

"Damnit!" shouted Liam, throwing his club a few feet away, exasperated, and accepting that he had been bested, once again, by his twin sister Annabelle. Annabelle laughed, pleased with herself and with her brother's reaction. She dropped her knives and flung a lean, muscular arm around Liam's neck affectionately, guiding him back to their house, through the training area that their father had created just for them in the backyard.

The 16 year old twins entered their house to find, not surprisingly, a note sitting on the kitchen table written for them by their mother. _Gone out. Good luck today. Mom_.

"Sounds like she's not coming today," Liam noted, it was hard to tell how he felt about their mother's message.

"Whatever, Liam. It doesn't matter, just as long as Dad's there," Annabelle said, scowling as she crumpled the note and threw it away.

"What are you two doing?," shouted their father from upstairs, "you need to be getting ready for the Reaping!"

"Just getting in some last minute practice!," returned Annabelle, a smile playing at the corners or her lips, knowing her father would be pleased with her dedication to her Career training.

"That's my girl!," he shouted back.

"I was training too!," Liam added, not wanting to be outdone.

" . . . and boy!," their father amended.

Annabelle ran to her room, hurrying to get ready as her father had instructed. Her long, light brown hair was already in a ponytail from being outside with Liam, so she decided to leave it as is. She grabbed her white dress, the one she had been waiting to wear for weeks now, and carefully put it on. Annabelle then plucked a beautiful aquamarine necklace and matching ring from a dresser drawer, both gifts from her boyfriend Colton for their one year anniversary just last week. Lastly she pulled on her silver stilettos. She loved the way she looked in this outfit and her jewelry, sleek and powerful. This was the day she has been training for, and she was ready.

Annabelle, Liam, and their father were all extremely well dressed, all were proud to be attending the Reaping, for this year, Annabelle had been instructed by her father to volunteer. This was her time. Liam wanted to volunteer as well, but the family refused, they had to keep the twins as separate competitors so they wouldn't be forced to become enemies in the Games.

The Jai family members, minus Mom of course, went to their appropriate areas of the square after a quick hug and a proud smile from their father. Annabelle watched Liam walk to his area, jealous to see that he got to stand next to Colton and she did not. She gave them both a wave as she reached her designated area, easing her jealousy by finding and joining her good friend Jasmine.

Annabelle waited impatiently, without nervousness or doubts, and when the moment finally came, "any volunteers?", Annabelle shot one quick look over to Liam and Colton who both nodded and grinned excitedly at her, and then stepped forward and said, in a loud and commanding voice, "I volunteer, Annabelle Jai." Walking skillfully and confidently in her high heels and tight dress, Annabelle took her long-awaited and well-deserved place on the stage, standing above the people of District One.

**NOTE: Here is a little teaser of what's to come. We still need more Careers before we can continue with Reapings. So if you want to get to your characters feel free to submit a Career Tribute for us to use. Also feel free to review our writing so far. **


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Quinn Moore **

How simple it is to think that not four hours ago Quinn was at home with his family eating breakfast, and now was sitting on a velvet couch in the justice building waiting for his loved ones to say goodbye. There is an old mirror that at some point in time held some beauty but now just hangs on the wall opposite of Quinn. Quinn looks at himself and tries to imagine if people will watch him just as he watched former competitors in the Hunger Games. Every year, always picking a favorite and becoming depressed when they lost, not so much because they died but because he was wrong. Quinn enjoyed analyzing and talking about the Hunger Games and his pride was always hurt when he didn't pick the winner. Quinn wondered to himself if his five foot seven height would be too short to be a favorite. But his sun kissed skin, blonde hair, and cerulean eyes did suit him very nicely, and instead of being the powerhouse he could be the heartthrob. That angle has been worked well by Tributes in the past.

Quinn's entire family was his first set of visitors. His sister Isla ran into his arms and, before Quinn could say anything, fastened her charm bracelet around his wrist and blurted out behind tears, "You can borrow this for the Games but I want it back, OK?" Despite Quinn's natural want to complain and his feelings of embarrassment because, after all, it's a girl's bracelet, he just smiled and nodded. Quinn knows she looks up to him although he's not sure why. After hugs and goodbyes from his parents, his family was escorted out by the peacekeepers.

Towards the end of the hour allotted for goodbyes, the door to the room Quinn was in creaked opened again and without looking up Quinn said "What took you two so long?" Quinn's friends Jace and Juniper calmly walked in and the three sat together just like they would on a normal day. The three of them have been inseparable ever since the day that Jace accused Quinn of cheating him out of some money, but Quinn just manipulated the situation to the point where Jace gave him the money, a fact that Quinn and Jace joke about often. Today was different though. The friendly and fun conversation that they all promised they would have if they ever got reaped instead of miserable and wet teary goodbyes was under-toned with the sadness they were trying to prevent. So they dropped their conversation for the traditional goodbyes which made Quinn start to get emotional but he knew that any sign of tears was a good way to look weak, after all his personal rule for picking a winning tribute was if they cry then they will die. Jace and Juniper were escorted out and Quinn sat alone for the remainder of the time.

Right before the end of the visiting time Quinn heard doors opening down the hall and assumed that his District partner was receiving her final visitor. The only interaction Quinn has had with her was their brief handshake on the stage after their names were called. He recognized her from around the District but he never knew her. Quinn was recalling the surprised look on her face when her name was called, and for a minute she looked very disappointed, almost like she disserved a grander introduction. When Quinn's name was called his first reaction was disappointment because he couldn't watch the Games this year. His second reaction was more disappointment because for the next few weeks people will be making a huge fuss over him, watching his every move and putting him in the center of the spotlight, which was the last place he wanted to be. But after all, Quinn knows his plants well and is a natural with a bow and arrow so if he is going to pick someone to win he might as well pick himself.

**Amanda Hardwick**

Amanda waited in the square with her fellow 17 year old females, scoffing at those children who had chosen to dress up in their parents' freshly-ironed scrubs in the attempt to show some pride in their medicine-based District, just in case they were to be picked from the bowl of names and shown on camera to the nation. Amanda knew that the girls around her at least wouldn't have to worry about how they looked on camera, for she would be the only one climbing the steps to that stage as the female Tribute from District 2. Small, yet well trained, Amanda fit the typical Career mold: strong, agile, driven, and ruthless. She was ready, and downright excited, to volunteer, but before she got the chance to dramatically draw all the attention to herself on her own, her name was drawn from the bowl, "Amanda Hardwick!" She was startled, fully prepared to shout her own name to replace whatever girl came from the slip of paper, and she felt a pang of disappointment that now she wouldn't come across as brave and intimidating. Amanda shot a glare that could kill around to the other girls of her District, just daring them to volunteer and steal her place, but none did. Robbed of her big moment, but still pleased with the end result, Amanda strode to the front of the stage and waited impatiently to see who her District partner would be, not that it mattered much to her.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Marlyn Reiland**

Sitting at the breakfast table, wearing a simple grey dress her mom had borrowed from some unknown relative, Marlyn absent-mindedly fiddled with a small, electronic spinning top that blinked pink and orange. It was a small toy that she had just learned how to make in her vocational training. Even at the young age of twelve, she was already beginning to learn how to wire circuits and create simple electronic switches and reactions. She didn't necessarily mind having to learn the trade of her District, but she was much more interested in talking with her other young friends and making small toys for them during her apprenticeship when she was supposed to be paying diligent attention. Marlyn's mom walked into the kitchen, planted a kiss on the top of her daughter's curly-haired head, and readjusted the babbling infant boy on her hip. "Good morning sweetheart," she said to Marlyn, "are you almost ready to go?" Marlyn's mom tried to act as if nothing potentially terrifying and life-changing was going on this afternoon, but even her mom's loving mood couldn't brighten up Marlyn. "Yeah I'm ready" she responded, trying to give her mom a convincing smile. Her brother reached from his mother's arms towards Marlyn, and she took his tiny hand in hers and gave it a playful wiggle. "Off we go then," Marlyn's mother stated. When the small family got to the square she kissed her mom and brother on the cheek in turn and took her place, for the first year, with the other children of the District. It was like her worst nightmare coming true when, from the multiple slips of folded paper, the District escort called happily, "Marlyn Reiland!" Her heart started pounding as she attempted to push images of young children being violently murdered from her thoughts. She took a futile glance around to see if anyone was foolish or crazy enough to volunteer to take her place. None did. With tears brimming on the bottom edges of her eyes, Marlyn took shaky steps up to the stage.

**Levi Sayol **

"LEVI SAYOL" Screams our distastefully excited escort. I can't believe it. My name was in the glass bowl ten times, that's it, ten times. No tesserae, nothing. Ten stupid pieces of paper out of thousands and I get picked. I freeze on the spot hoping that someone out there will save me but they are just as frightened as I am. Inch by inch I will myself onto the stage. With each step I take my resolve cracks a little more. By the time I make it on stage I look down so the people in my district and the people watching on TV won't be able to see the fear in my eyes. It's all I can take to keep from crying and just when I think I can retreat to the safety of the justice building and let my emotions out, I am forced to shake hands with my district partner as our escort presents us as the District Three Tributes. Her voice announcing us rings over and over in my head as it mocks me. This simple phrase destroyed what little control I had left and I burst into tears. Not the best way for a fifteen year old boy to make a first impression.


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Harker Rolt**

Harker exploded from the surface of the small pond near his District 4 home, making dramatic and excessive splashes and flailing in the water, calling out in a mocking, high-pitched voice, "Save me, Joel! I can't swim!" Harker used his toned arms to push himself under the water, hiding beneath the surface for a long moment, and then he emerged again right next to the old fishing boat where his best friend Joel sat, rolling his eyes at Harker and making no move to jump in and "rescue" him. Harker gave one, giant sweeping motion of his arm just under the pond's surface, sending a massive wave up and over the side of the boat, drenching Joel where he sat with his fishing line. Joel yelped at the sudden soaking he received, cursing his friend under his breath, but Harker could see the grin forming on Joel's face. "That's what you get for letting me drown!," Harker admonished, even though the whole District knew that Harker was the best swimmer that lived on land. Harker stretched up a hand towards Joel, signaling for some help out of the water and back into the boat, but Joel was wary now. "No way, I am not falling for that one," Joel said.

"No really, I won't pull you in; I just want to get back to my line," Harker promised, sincerity apparent in his tone. Joel was convinced, and extended his pale arm down over the side of the boat.

"Fool!," Harker cried, as he tugged forcefully on his friend's arm, sending him flying into the water with a splash. Harker knew he could convincingly lie to anyone, even his best friend, but he only used his powerful tool of persuasion against Joel for laughs, he would never hurt him. Joel emerged from the water spitting and glaring at Harker.

"What? You were already wet anyways!," Harker said, laughing.

"Well now we've definitely scared all the fish away!," Joel smiled, he could never be mad at Harker; "We might as well go and get ready."

Harker nodded at his friend, and each boy threw an arm over the side of their boat and swam back to shore, leaving the vessel for their next fishing trip.

"See you in the square?," Joel asked before parting ways.

"Of course!," Harker replied, mussing his friend's sopping, black hair, turning it into a tangled mess atop his head.

Back in his bedroom at his older brother's home, he toweled off his lanky body, making sure to rub the towel vigorously over his dirty blond hair to achieve the "just woke up" look that suited him so well. Harker decided not to shower, preferring the smell of the dirty and familiar lake water on his skin. Before he dressed, he took a moment to examine the reddish scar on his calf, a reminder of the early days before he was a pro with his fishing spear. He didn't mind the scar, he thought of it as s sign of how far he'd come with his spear wielding skills. Harker was also under the impression that girls found scars rugged and impressive, and if so, then he definitely needed at least one. He selected his white polo and black jeans, knowing that they made him look good. After all, even on Reaping day, the ladies were still going to be looking at him. He finished the outfit with black dress shoes and put his silver earrings, set aside for special occasions, in his pierced lobes. Seeing himself dressed and ready in the mirror sent a jolt of excitement through him. He had been training for the Hunger Games with his older brother, Alaric, since the day he turned 11, but had never thought of volunteering, he was merely being prepared. But secretly, Harker had always enjoyed watching the Hunger Games year after year, and couldn't help but think about what he would do if he got the chance to be in the Arena. As he stood, looking at himself in the mirror, he imagined himself on every television across Panem, striking down the other Tributes with his spear, his green eyes flashing, being the last man standing, being a victor. He shook himself out of his daydream and ran out the door of his home and off to the square.

When Harker arrived at the Reaping, he ran to say a quick hello to his parents, brother, and soon to be sister in law. Harker loves his parents, but at the age of 17 feels too stifled and restricted by them, and prefers to live more independently with his brother and his brother's fiancée. His parents seem a little sad that they don't get to see their youngest son every day, but they understand him and are glad to see the brothers spending time together. Spotting the now dry Joel in the 17 year old section, Harker went to join him. The two friends snickered to themselves as Harker made a continuous string of jokes while the Mayor and the District escort did their thing.

Harker watched as a beautiful 18 year old girl walked up on stage. He was momentarily distracted by her good looks, lost in thoughts of how attractive their future children would be. But upon further inspection, (he had been laughing with Joel when her name was shouted and had missed it) Harker realized that this girl was Katelyn Ferris, the only person in the District who was a bigger tease than him, and he repealed their imaginary future together. Then it came to the boys. The colorful fish in the large glass bowl atop the escort's head, deemed a "hat", seemed to be looking out into the crowd with abnormally large eyes that Harker found unsettling. She called out, excitedly sloshing the poor mutant fish around, "Joel Samuels!" and Harker didn't even have time to think before his own voice called out, "I volunteer!" Harker, and everyone around him including Joel, looked surprised at how fast Harker had blurted out. To Harker, it felt like some automatic reaction that had been waiting within him for just this moment. Joel grabbed Harker's arm tightly and quietly said, "No Harker." But it was too late; Harker was already making his way to the stage. Before he could get too far, Joel ran forward, caught Harker's wrist, and pressed a small, cold metal coin into his hand. Harker recognized the feel of it; it was Joel's lucky coin that he took with him on every fishing trip to ensure a good haul. "Take this," Joel whispered, "I'm proud of you, man. I'll be watching you. We still have fishing to do." Harker glanced over his shoulder, nodded and gave Joel a wiry grin. Of course. He had fishing to do. He would win these Games. He was ready.

**Katelyn Ferris**

"Conrad, listen, I know this is your 19th birthday, our six month anniversary and Reaping day but I'm not interested in you anymore and frankly I don't see why anyone would be. So good for you for being out of the Reaping forever, but I need to get ready, so get out of my house." Katelyn was completely emotionless the entire time, just like she planned. She even smiled as Conrad walked away sadly only pausing long enough to set the flowers he had bought for her on her front porch. "What a loser" Katelyn thought to herself. At this point, Katelyn was no stranger to breakups; personally she's broken twenty two boys' hearts and thoroughly enjoyed all of them. Despite the command Katelyn has over boys, she hasn't been able to trust them ever since her first boyfriend and complete jerk dumped her for his two other girlfriends. Not to mention the fact that her father has always blamed her for the death of her mother. To deal with her trust issues, genetics armed her with an arsenal of weapons to torture the opposite sex. Her dirty blonde, shoulder length, wavy hair, her grey eyes, and her fair skin combine to make her irresistible to every boy in her District. Her best weapon, aside from her charm, is her ability to manipulate and emotionally destroy any boy who opens up to her.

Katelyn was getting excited as she pulled on her turquoise knee length Reaping dress. Today at the Reaping Katelyn would set her sights or the next boy foolish enough to be lured in by her beauty. The way Katelyn sees it, any boy who ignores the rumors that Katelyn is a heart breaker clearly only wants her for her appearance and deserves to have his heart broken.

Katelyn, looking as beautiful as ever, confidently made her way to the square. After she signed in she made her way to the eighteen year old section but made sure to take her time in front of the boys section. The ones who knew her or who already had their heart broken by her didn't bother to look up, but all of the others couldn't take their eyes off of her. Katelyn spotted a seventeen year old boy who was paying too much attention to her, and she knew right there that she would take his heart and shatter it. If she worked quickly she could make him an emotional wreck by the end of the summer.

The Mayor stepped out and delivered the same history of Panem speech he gave every year, and, just like every year, nobody paid that much attention. Immediately following the speech the Capitol escort who was wearing a fishbowl on her head, reminding everyone who forgot that District Four was the fishing district. It was ladies first this year and Katelyn was concerned about her safety this year. After all, she is eighteen, and six years of Reapings can really add up. "Katelyn Ferris!" The escort rang out and Katelyn's heart sank a little, but after all she was from District Four so she could at least get with the Career pack during the Games. As she took the stage, Katelyn made sure to look as desirable as ever, she wasn't afraid to use her body as a tool to gain sponsors and as a weapon to distract other Tributes. Once on the stage, her district partner was announced and Katelyn made a quick note of his good looks but when he wasn't fazed by her beauty she was taken back a little. Katelyn would have to keep an eye on this one. Katelyn shook hands with him and they made their way to the justice building.

Once in the building, Katelyn's father entered the room and he did his best to appear kind, but they both knew it was only an act. Katelyn's father was only good for small talk and the occasional smile but he was nowhere near what could be called a supportive parent. As her father exited the room Katelyn became determined to win the Games and her father's pride.


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Joshua Niles**

"I'm going to get Reaped today, I just know it," said Joshua to his family as they made their way to the square. "You say that every year honey," Joshua's mother replied. "But this year I know for sure." Joshua knew from the second he woke up that karmic energy was not in his favor today, and if karma wasn't on his side then how could the odds be in his favor. Already defeated, his family headed toward the square. Joshua's little brother was scared for his first Reaping and wasn't comforted by Joshua's constant re-assurance that he was safe. As the group approached the square the whole situation became more real. A sinking feeling came over Joshua as he took his place amongst his friends. Just like every year he was sure he was doomed and his friends were sure he was safe just like his family thought. The only bonus Joshua could see from his being Reaped that this was the last Reaping day he would have to endure. Like clockwork the whole day ran smoothly and it came time to pick the names. The escort that everyone hated walked to the glass bowl and Joshua started making his way toward the stage. Right as he reached the edge of his section the escort called out "Joshua Niles." "I hate it when I'm right" Joshua muttered under his breath and made his way to the stage.

**Terra Zeff**

I wait impatiently in the crowded square, I'm not worried about the Reapings, I never have been. None of my family members, friends, distant relatives, anyone in my life, has been sent to the Games, and so I know I wouldn't be either. I take it as a sign from the gods or something, that the Games have never touched my life. Maybe I am destined for something great so I am being kept from this tragedy. Probably not. No greatness ever seems to come from the mathematics kids. Either way, I'm not worried, even though, as a fourteen year old, I still have a few years to go to make the clean sweep. My simple black dress is foreign and uncomfortable on my body, which is used to slacks and blouses; a more crisp and uniform look for the kids my age who spend hours in school fine-tuning our number crunching. I watch the boy Tribute from my District take the stage. He is not as fortune-favored as me. Then I hear the girl Tribute's name being called. It's not mine. Just like I knew it wouldn't be. I look over to see who the unlucky female is, and I see a girl emerging, belly first, from the eighteen year old section. She is so hugely pregnant that I think she might give birth right here and now. Big tears are rolling down her cheeks as she tenderly cradles her stomach as she walks. This is so wrong. A pregnant girl should not be a Tribute. No matter what. Everyone in the audience cringes at the thought. I can't let this happen. So, even though these Hunger Games were never my fate, I can't let them into this child's life even before he is born naturally into them. In an unprecedented act for our District, I slap my good luck in the face and volunteer.


	8. District 6 Reapings

**Arturo Basler**

Arturo and his friends stood in the square. They were early which made them angry but they wanted to keep their parents happy. They all stood around and joked about their "strategies" should they get picked for the games. One of Arturo's friend's jokes was that he would kill wild animals with his bare hands, then fashion their pelts into a disguise and live amongst the animals for the entire Games. Arturo planned on playing dead the whole time but was reminded that dead bodies are always removed from the arena, to which he replied "I know that's why it's so genius." The group was able to escape the sadness of Reaping day until the event started which quieted them down very quickly. When Arturo's name was called, he timidly walked to the stage, but was lucky enough not to cry. He stood nervously on stage for the remainder of the reaping and then shook hands with his district partner. As he walked towards the justice building he thought to himself, "Maybe I could play dead."

**Julia Wylie**

Julia scrambles to find the word in the glossary of her heavy, well-loved textbook, running her index finger down the lists of terms. Her tired eyes can't seem to make sense of any of these words, even though she knows many of them by heart from her years as an experienced researcher. She has been up all night, trying to finish a theory she's been working on all month, but alas the all-nighter has drained her focus and her energy. She slams the book closed in a huff and rubs her eyes. She walks like a zombie to the Reaping, barely awake enough to recognize her own name being shouted over the crowd. Once someone nudges her in the side and points to the stage, her adrenaline kicks in and her eyes snap open, heart pounding. She looks around; slightly confused due to her lack of attention just moments before, but when the escort calls her name again, "Julia Wylie?" she knows it wasn't a dream.


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Mayson Wells **

_Just one more page_. Mayson had been repeating this mantra all night and into the morning hours, his eager eyes devouring one of his favorite and most worn-out novels, Atonement. He was mid-way though the heroic and devastating war portion of the tale, perhaps subconsciously hoping for inspiration and courage for the upcoming day, but really Mayson was simply entirely wrapped up emotionally and mentally in the words springing forth from the time-tanned pages. When the sun fell in bright slants across the pages of his book, Mayson snapped out of his much-loved literature induced trance, realizing what time it was, and shortly after, unfortunately remembering what day it was. Mayson rubbed his eyes with the coarse heels of his muscular hands, trying to rejuvenate his eyes, not regretting for a moment that he had traded a night's sleep for his beloved books. After all, there would be no work today, Mayson could sleep later. He gently returned the novel to a cram-packed box of books he kept safely under his bed, a priceless gift of literature he had received during his childhood from a kind old woman, a rare survivor of the Games-inducing war. Mayson grabbed his khaki work pants from the floor, hoping they wouldn't look too wrinkled from where he had let them lay all night, and pulled them on, making sure his small tattoo of the number 7 (a rite of passage among his friends) on his calf stayed hidden from his parents. He then chose a navy blue tunic that was traditional for men of his District, pulling it on over his well-built frame.

After using a sleeve to wipe away a thin layer of sawdust, Mayson took a moment to inspect his week-old beard in the small mirror in his room. He ran a hand over the scruff, stopping for a moment to run a finger over the small scar under his chin where the hair wouldn't grow in; hoping another good week of growth would lead to a full beard. Not that Mayson needed any help appearing older than he was. Four years of hard labor in the logging mill had taken a toll on Mayson. People often mistook the 17 year old Mayson for a man of at least 30, his weathered skin having been exposed to so much sawdust and sweat. His father and two older brothers were the same way, aged beyond their years by the product of their District. _A family of old men_, Mayson often thought, cynically. As thoughts of Robbie crossing a war-torn Europe, pining for Cecelia, swam in his thoughts, Mayson sat at the kitchen table with his mother. His father and brothers, although excused from working today, were outside chopping trees near their home to try and bring in some extra money for the family. Mayson was staring out the window, wondering if he would ever fight in a war with the courage and determination of Robbie, when he heard his mother say expectantly, "Well?" Clearly he had missed something that she had said to him, not an unusual occurrence in Mayson's social interactions.

"What?" Mayson answered quietly.

"Do you want me to walk with you?," she repeated.

"No thanks Mom. I'm going to meet my friends," Mayson replied politely.

Her gray eyes, the color that Mayson had inherited, seemed to show a flash of sadness, but Mayson was already rising to leave. "I'll see you there," he said, walking out the door.

Mayson's friends were waiting for him half-way to the square, standing at a street corner in a large cluster, laughing and talking over each other.

"Mace!," one particularly large boy called to him, "Let's go!"

Mayson smiled and joined the group of boys as they continued their walk. He hung towards the back, nodding and laughing at appropriate junctures, enjoying his friends' liveliness, but finding very little interesting or relatable about them. When they reached the square, most of them stayed together and went to join the other 17 year olds, and a few wandered reluctantly away to the 16 and 18 year old sections. As Mayson stood, waiting for this to be over so he could get back home to his room, either to sleep or read, it was always a tough choice, he put his hands absent-mindedly in his pockets. The fingers of his left hand, to his surprise, met with the feel of wrinkled paper in his pocket. He extracted a page with typewritten text all over it, and it took Mayson a moment to recognize it as one of his favorite scenes from the novel, The Book Thief. On it, over the artfully crafted and long ago printed words of the author, was his mother's handwriting, scrawled in dark ink. _Never stop reading, son. It is your escape from this place._ The words brought a sad smile to Mayson's lips, and he carefully folded the page back into his pocket. His mother understood him, she always had, and this was her only way of telling him, knowing she could never actually do anything to help Mayson get out of his dead-end life in the mill. Mayson craned his neck, looking for his mother's dark hair in the crowd, but he couldn't find her, there were too many people in the way. Moments later, Mayson got the vantage point that he needed, standing at the front of the stage, side by side with a confident blond District partner. He found his mother then, not even bothering to look at his gang of friends who were all trying to tell him things with their eyes or gestures. Mother and son locked their gray eyes and Mayson thought, _these Games will be my escape._

**Anna Crest**

"Today is your big day Anna!" Anna's father called to her from the kitchen.

For some reason those words hung in the air. YOUR big day. After all, it was Anna's big day. But was it really? Anna's father had trained her to win the Games just as he had won the Games when he was seventeen. She was everything he wanted her to be. No, she was everything she wanted to be. Strong. Opinionated. Cunning. Anna wasn't the average weak pushover Panem citizen. Instead of living everyday in weakness, she made herself stronger and indestructible in the eyes of her peers. Anna walked downstairs dressed in her blue reaping dress and sat in the kitchen with her family. Looking at her family, Anna started to feel some apprehension about the Reaping but her face showed only confidence. It's too late for anything but confidence, confidence that her strength and size are a lethal combination, confidence that her skill with a bow will win her the crown, and confidence that she will NEVER fail. Everything has been planned. Anna would get her hands on a bow, sneak around the arena, and ruthlessly kill anyone who stopped her from winning. She would be portrayed as the exotic beauty for the sponsors, and impress the Gamemakers with her skills and stamina, but it all starts with the Reaping.

With everyone gathered in the square, the event started right on time. Anna took her place among her peers. Anna's face showed stone cold confidence. While everyone else was scared and concerned, Anna appeared almost arrogant. Right as the escort reached into the bowl Anna shot up her hand and volunteered. Her moment was here. With head held high she walked to the stage. Once she was at the front of the crowd Anna was sure the cameras were on her and she needed to make her first impression. She threw out a quick confident smile, not sure how the audience, or more importantly how the other Tributes would view it, but she was going to have to live with her decision whether or not it was smart. Anna watched as her District partner was chosen, and again she smiled not knowing what to do. At the end of the Reaping she shook hands with her partner and went to the justice building.

Anna's family came in to see her first. Her brother looked very concerned but like Anna was trying to mask his concern. He didn't like that she volunteered. He wouldn't be able to protect her in the Games, and as her older brother it was his job to keep her safe. So he decided to do the only thing he could do, sponsor her, a plan he would keep secret from Anna because he knew she would refuse his help. Then her father gave her a quick hug and said "See you on the train"

Anna's next visitor was her best friend Victoria. "I saw you crying when I was on stage," Anna said. Despite Victoria's natural instinct to refute such claims and insist she wasn't, she simply nodded and buried her face in Anna's shoulder. "I need you to come back," Victoria said. Anna knew that someone as wild as Victoria needed someone to be their rock, and now Anna had even more motivation to win. At the end of the visiting time Anna sat alone. Today was her father's big day to show off his daughter, it was her brother's day to realize he can't protect his sister forever, and it was Victoria's day to realize the value of her best friend. The three closest people to Anna were all counting on her, and it was Anna's big day to not let them down.


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Jamison Verga**

"At least I won't be hungry" That was the first thought that went through the head of Jamison when the escort pulled his name. For someone coping with their own death, he handled it quite well. That's all the Reaping is, death sentences for children. It's not like his life was worth living for anyways. His family was poor. Every day was a struggle for food and water. Jamison's parents were alcoholics and he was left on his own. Jamison is incredibly malnourished and has spent many nights wandering the streets of his District looking for something to eat. Jamison had nothing to really live for. Why bother. If he would have survived the Reaping he could get married and have children who he would have to feed and then send them to face the Reaping too. And he would have to get a job in textiles and then grow old and die, or not get a job, starve then die. Now that entire process had been abbreviated to this: go to the Capitol, eat like a king, then die. Three different stories that all end the same. The only difference is this way Jamison wouldn't be hungry.

**Piper Ann Philps**

Piper was blissfully unaware of the prank that her older brother, Patrocinio was playing on her; she was deep asleep in the late morning hours of the Reaping day. He giggled as he maneuvered the dark marker in his hands, and began to laugh even harder as his other two brothers came over to see what was going on and join in the fun. It was this laughing that finally woke Piper up to the sight of her brothers playing one of their favorite games on her arms: connect the dots. Piper yelled and jumped up, snatching the marker and flinging it at her brothers. She had black lines, in the shapes of sailboats, smiley faces, and stars all over her forearms. Her brothers have played this game on each other and on Piper since all were small children; it was only natural given the sheer amount of freckles on all the siblings' faces and limbs, there was just so much artistic potential. The brothers all laughed and tried to apologize to Piper through their chuckles, but she wouldn't forgive them until she had washed all of the doodles off. Upon returning from the bathroom with bright red forearms, matching her vibrant red hair, her brothers had calmed down and seemed to be sincerely apologetic. "Sorry Piper, we were just trying to lighten the mood," the oldest brother Paal said sheepishly, suddenly feeling too old to still be playing this game. Piper sighed, she couldn't be mad at her brothers, besides, she was just as guilty of playing connect the dots as the boys. "It's alright, good as new," she said, holding up her marker-free arms.

The Philps children made quite a sight all walking together to the square, four read beacons in a District full of, as the kids saw it, dull-looking individuals. Piper, the youngest, at 13, and the smallest, walked naturally in the middle of her brothers like they were her bodyguards. The boys had grown comfortable in the role of Piper's protectors, ever since their mother died and their father picked up extra work to occupy his thoughts rather than let the pain of his wife's death in. The kids parted ways when they reached the square, making plans of where to meet up again after the ceremonies were over. Piper made a quick stop in the 14 year old group of boys to greet her best friend Blaze with a hug. "Better not let my parents see you hugging me," Blaze said with a grin.

"Oh I'm tired of them, always telling you that you can't spend time with me. I know some girls who would be much worse for your reputation than me!," Piper replied, and both laughed. Blaze's parents didn't approve of him having a friend from the poorer part of town, but Blaze couldn't care less. The friends parted ways as the Reaping began.

After what seemed like the fastest and blurriest minutes of her young life, Piper found herself holding back tears and painful thoughts in the waiting room of her District's justice building. Her brothers had practically raced her there, sure to be in that room with her as fast as they could.

"How could this happen?," her brother Paolo asked, "we made sure we boys took all our family's extra tesserae so you wouldn't have any extra help getting Reaped, and here we are." Piper nodded, fearing that if she spoke what was on her mind then it would shortly be followed by tears, and she didn't want her brothers worrying about her being afraid. The kids sat together, wondering if their dad would come to see Piper off, and wishing silently that their mother was still alive to impart some words of comfort and perfect advice for the upcoming events. With just a few minutes left in her allotted time to say goodbye, Blaze came to the door with red, raw eyes. The brothers beckoned him in, but he stood in the doorway and asked, "Could I talk to Piper alone, just for a second?" Everyone knew that "just a second" was all Piper had left before she had to board the train, so the red-headed brothers gave Piper one last, strong hug and walked out the door without looking back. Piper stood and hugged Blaze, still not trusting her voice to not betray her emotions. Blaze pulled back from the hug and looked down at Piper, a confused and distraught look on his face, appearing as if he was trying to think of just the right thing to say to her. "I think," Piper began, but before she could say anything more, Blaze leaned down and kissed Piper's lips lightly and quickly. Piper was shocked, she and Blaze had always been best friends, but she never thought he had any feelings for her beyond that. She was taken aback to find out his true emotions, but, to her surprise, felt herself rise on her tiptoes and kiss him back, more purposefully this time. Piper didn't know why she was doing this now, only that she didn't want to stop, didn't want to get on the train, didn't want to fight. What a wonderful feeling and what terrible timing was the general thought going through Piper and Blaze's minds as the Peacekeeper entered the room and cleared his throat loudly.


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Scott Foreman**

Scott stood in front of the tall mirror in the long corridor that the District 9 group home passed off as the boys' bedroom. Along one wall was a row of beds, each facing its own, short dresser. There was just the one mirror in the "bedroom" but Scott had waited for all the other boys to leave for the Reaping before getting ready himself. He was alone with his reflected image, which is what he preferred, hating it when other people stared. He had already put on his nice jeans for the ceremony, but he had become drawn into his memory, distracted by the sight of his gruesome looking scars in the mirror.

The bear appears suddenly, crashing through the woods with such intensity one would think it was put on the Earth for the sole purpose of attacking these sleeping people. It is this cracking of branches and thrashing of leaves that instantly wakes Amylia, who runs outside without thinking and, with one great swipe of claw and deadly mass, is cast to the ground, the life instantly taken from her body. Airic and five-year-old Scott follow, coming face to face with the bear just outside their tent. The bear sets its sights on Scott, attacking the young boy with claws and teeth on the right side of his small body. Airic flies into action, grabbing the largest stick he can lift off the ground, and, shouting, charging the bear with it. The animal drops Scott unconscious and bleeding into the leaves and pine needles, favoring this new loud and moving prey. Airic meets the same fate as his wife at the claws of the ferocious bear, landing in a bloodied heap near Amylia. The bear, satisfied of its bloodlust, storms off as quickly as it had arrived, forgetting about the unconscious Scott it had left on the forest floor.

Scott had spent a month in the hospital after this attack in the forest, recovering from his deep wounds, lucky that he still had the arm and leg of his right side. Now, years later, at 14 he absent-mindedly ran his left hand over his shoulder and chest, feeling the raised gashes and uneven flesh under his fingertips. He might have stayed in front of the mirror like this for hours if not for the firm grasp of another hand on his scarred shoulder. Instantly, Scott snapped out of his memory feeling enraged, not only at whoever was touching his scars, but also furious with whatever twist of fate had put that bear in the path of his parents. He whipped around, ready to throw a punch at whoever thought they could sneak up on him like this, but was met with the cold, stern look in his older sister's brown eyes as she looked down into his blue ones. She also lived in the group home and had come into the boys ward to collect Scott, they were running late. "Easy, Scott," she admonished him, "put your shirt on and let's go." Scott did as he was told, just as he always did with his sister. But with everyone else, including the adults at the group home, Scott was a smart-aleck and a rule-breaker, preferring to cause trouble for the sake of a good joke. Scott buttoned up his short sleeve black shirt, wishing that the people at the home had given the boys long sleeves to wear instead, his scars reached all the way down to his hand.

Walking to the train after saying a strained goodbye to his sister and his best friends Aaron and Casey, Scott didn't remember much of the Reaping looking back on it. The only moment that stuck out in his mind was the feeling, not one of rage, as Scott had prepared himself to feel as he climbed to the stage, but one of sadness as every person in Panem saw his scars and wondered where they came from. They all thought that they were a sign of toughness, of resilience; this kid must be a survivor Scott knew they were thinking. But Scott knew the truth, these scars did not mean he was tough, he was not a fighter. He may come across as arrogant and independent, but in actuality he was torn. They were badges that he had lost his parents, had been forced into a loveless community home, had been raised by a sister forced to grow up too fast. Today, more than ever, Scott wished his scars away, not to rid himself of the annoying and constant stares, but because it would mean his life would have been normal, would have been right.

**Luna Night**

Luna awoke and knew from the foul feeling in the air that it was Reaping day. Her younger sister May was already awake but sluggishly moving about their house. May, like Luna, was in no hurry to get to the Reaping. Now that their abusive father is dead, the Night family was finally returning to a sense of normalcy. Luna's siblings were returning to a normal life, but such a luxury was no longer available for Luna. Luna had been the main target of her father's abuse. In order to survive she made herself sarcastic and funny, attempting to hide the pain with laughter, but on the inside Luna is distrustful and still becomes furious at the mention of her father.

Luna showered and started to get dressed. She then put in her purple contacts. She found the contacts on the ground when their escort dropped them at the Reaping when she was twelve. Ever since that day Luna has always worn them. The purple suited her face and made her pretty and unique. If only her eyes could be purple permanently like some of the girls from the Capitol. She then put on her black knee length dress and black flats. She looked at herself in the mirror and admired her own beauty.

At the square the mayor started the ceremonies with the traditional history of Panem speech that Luna very quickly lost interest in. When the escort called her name she became absolutely lost. Grabbing her silver chain with a nine that hung from her neck kept her focused as she made the lonely walk to the stage. All around her people stared blankly at her, like those viewing a body at a wake. No longer do they see their friend and peer; they only see the corpse where their loved one's soul once resided. Once on the stage, she made eye contact with their escort who, upon realization that Luna was wearing her beloved purple contacts she glared at her but didn't want to cause a scene. Luna smiled a little knowing that her beloved contacts were her own little revenge against the escort whom she wasn't fond of. Luna sat on stage wondering how she would be able to kill. She would have to kill, take another's life in order to preserve her own, but not for herself. She needs to live for her mother, for May, for her youngest siblings Nico and Nina.

After shaking hands with her partner Luna made her way to the justice building to say goodbye. When her family came there was no talking only silent embraces. Luna's entire family sat intertwined in each others' arms. At the end when they said their final goodbyes Luna started to cry and Nico looked up into her purple eyes and said "Don't cry, you will be home soon, right?" In that moment Luna knew she needed to win. Luna would kill who ever stood in her way because her brother was right, she would be home soon. Winning the games means a new house, enough food and money, a normal life for her family, and maybe some inner peace for herself.


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Jay Reeve**

Jay has always felt that who he is as a person is the combination of two people. People see his tall lean body, messy hair and green eyes, and they see the fun loving laid back guy that plays immature pranks and is always wearing a smile. Jay's parents look at him and see their quiet middle child that never seemed to do anything, and his sisters never seem to see him at all. It is said in psychology that people act certain ways in order to protect themselves. The two personalities that make up the singular Jay Reeve need each other. The quiet Jay needs the prankster Jay in order to be noticed and to get the basic human interaction that people need to survive, and the prankster Jay needs the quiet and calm Jay for balance and tranquility.

Today was Reaping day and the day started as normally as ever. Jay was already up with his nose in a book when he heard the commotion of his sisters' discussion about what to wear. About the time the conversation reached a dull roar, Jay exited the quiet of his room and was able to slip unnoticed through the hallway avoiding his sisters, a feat that he would have accomplished regardless of if he tried or not, but the fact that he tried makes him feel a little better. After showering, Jay put on his best jeans and a white shirt and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Instead of getting worked up over his appearance like his sisters, Jay skipped the fuss for more reading time. Jay didn't see the point; no matter what he did he wouldn't look much better than normal. While the morning's commotion continued, Jay sat in silence reading a book he had read numerous times. The characters in his favorite story comforted him more than friends or family have ever been able to. Just as Jay got to the ever familiar climax in the story knocks on the door shook him from his reading. His group of friends gathered at his house to walk to the square together. "Great," Jay thought to himself, "Time to walk with my friends." Jay got up not bothering to say goodbye to his family. He knew they wouldn't notice anyway.

Immediately Jay sprang up from his seat and pretended to stumble in order to lighten the mood for his friends. Jay would rather have them laugh than ask about his book. As he crossed the threshold of the door a smile immediately forced its way onto his face, a force of habit at this point. If anyone would look closely enough at Jay they would see his eyes betray his true feelings. Everything about Jay's physical presence emanated joy, except for his eyes. Jay's bright green eyes lacked the light of someone who was genuinely happy. While walking, Jay rattled through his usual arsenal of jokes and childish pranks which received the usual laughs, a well oiled machine that required little effort.

Upon arriving at the square Jay exchanged pleasantries with his peers and he took his place in his roped off section. Right as the Mayor took his place at the podium Jay made a farting noise that made his friends laugh but only frustrated the Mayor and the Peacekeepers. During the entire event Jay made silly comments whenever he could to keep his friends distracted from what was about to happen. The female tribute was picked and then it was time for the male. The joker in Jay was gone and the quite Jay took over the second the Escort called his name out.

As Jay walked to the stage an inner battle went on. Should he be sad that he was probably going to die, or should he get on stage and laugh because after all why not show that he's not afraid. Once onstage his mind was made up and Jay was going to laugh, but when he opened his mouth his laughter was gone and all it had left behind was a quiet little gasp. Determined not to appear sad Jay quickly hid behind his signature crooked smile. Scanning the crowd, his friends returned his smile, and his family looked at him with their same plain look. For some reason this failure on the part of his family to acknowledge him caused a painful jab in his chest. Jay didn't understand, he was going to die and although his family would be sad they still didn't see him for who he really was. Jay decided right then and there that the quiet part of him and the prankster part of him would have to take a back seat to the newest part. Because from now on there would be no more shy introvert, nor the clown, only a survivor. A survivor who wouldn't let his family devalue him, a survivor whose friends would truly understand his inner workings, and a survivor who would make it back to his house and finish his book, because, after all, he had just gotten to the good part.

**Evalyn Whaltey**

Evalyn inhaled deeply, eyes closed, holding the breath in so long that it finally burst from her nose and mouth minutes later. She opened her eyes and gazed happily over the field of cows that her family owned and milked for various dairy products that they sent regularly to the Capitol. Evalyn loved the smell of the cows. She loved everything about them. "MOOOO" she shouted at them, a farewell as she left the corral to wander nonchalantly down to the Reapings. Along the way, Evalyn stopped at many other pens and pastures, taking the opportunity to greet the other cows in her District. To her great confusion, most of the people in her District steered clear of Evalyn. She thought maybe she smelled bad from all the time she spent milking and caring for the cows, but really the inhabitants of District 10 were all a little wary about Evalyn's obsession with cattle and her overall mental state. But Evalyn was happy, and her family loved her quirky personality, even if everyone else thought she was just a tad crazy. So it was as the train rolled out, carrying her away from her beloved pasture lands that the thought finally sank into her head. Evalyn might never see her beloved bovines again, and the tears welled in her eyes.


	13. Apology

**We are very sorry that we have been taking so long with an update. We have been really busy this week and haven't had enough time to write but expect the end of the reapings very soon. Updates might be kind of slow after that due to classes starting but we are fully committed to finishing our story. Again we are very sorry updates are taking so long, and thank you for your continued patronage of our story. **


End file.
